The World Is Black
by D.S Gltich
Summary: AUChrno remembers giving a girl a pocket watch that was passed down to him. 6 years later, 22 year old Chrno runs into a street gang of teenagers where he meets a 16 year old blonde with the same pocket watch.


The World is Black 

Summary: (AU)Chrno remembers giving a girl a pocket watch that was passed down to him. 6 years later, 22 year old Chrno runs into a street gang of teenagers where he meets a 16 year old blonde with the same pocket watch.

Disclaimer: D.S is a loser who has nothing else to do but draw and write so, YOU THINK HE OWNS CHRNO (CHRONO) CRUSADE? HA! That's a good one.

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, language, drugs, teenage deliquincey, sexual contents and partial nudity

D.S: You think I would AT least... AT LEAST finish one cotton-pickin story... :sighs: I hate this stoopid plot bunny... :grabs a grey bunny, who's making some kind of chicken noise: WHO BLOODY WANTS IT BEFORE IT DRIVE ME UP THE WALL... DAMMIT! THERE POPS UP ANOTHER IDEA FOR A STORY!

Chapter 1: "Then and Now"

* * *

"Chrno! Chrno come along... Uh! Aion, get your brother will you?"

"Yes mother..."

A 12 year old purple hair boy was standing there, peering through the chain-link fence, watching a couple of kids play around on the playground of the school.

An older boy by 2 years with his white hair in a long ponytail stood behind his younger brother, violet eyes peering down at him. "...Chrno?"

"I heard Aion... I'm just... watching.." Aion smiled and drape an arm over Chrno's shoulder and steered him away.

"Yes, well, you know how Mother hates to wait for us. Come on, we're going to be late for the train." Reminded Aion. Chrno said nothing as he played with a loose thread on his jacket.

Chrno looked back once more as he saw the kids go in as the bell rang for class to begin again. He sighed heavily as they caught up with their mother, who was waiting for them at their car so they can get going.

The driver shut their door as Chrno was in and went around to start up the engine to take them to the train station. Inside, a lady with purple hair and violet eyes tried to clean a smudge of dirt from Chrno's face.

"I'm sure you'll like the Christopher kids, sweetheart. They're really nice kids though the oldest is six years old." She turned her attention to Aion. "Six years old, but she sure acts kind of mature for her age."

"Grrreeeaaatt, a snot-nose kid..." Muttered Chrno. His mother smiled and ruffle his head.

"You'll like her. Both of you."

"Whatever you say mother." Muttered Chrno again. Their mother smiled and kissed his cheeks, then rubbed the lipstick off.

"Don't forget that you need to send a birthday card to your Great-great grandfather Duefo." She reminded them. The two nodded. Chrno turned to watch the buildings flash by.

A old-fashion bronze pocket watch rested against his chest.

* * *

_Christopher Mansion_

The house was too large, the garden was too fancy, and the gates surrounded the place made it feel like it was prison. So, in other words, it didn't fit Chrno's taste.

"Come, come Chrno." His mother called out to her laggering son. Chrno sighed and picked up the pace before Aion had to come over and drag him once again.

Once reaching the front door-in which it felt forever for Chrno-it open to reveal a kindly old butler with a gentle looking face. "Ah! You must be Ms. Makai." He said, opening the door for her and her sons to come in. "Mr and Mrs. Christopher are on the balcony on the back."

"Thank-you Draven." Ms. Makai said, handing her coat to a maid standing there waiting on them. Aion and Chrno murmured their greetings and hastily followed after their mother.

Mrs. Christopher was a very beautiful young woman. Only of 36 years old, she still looked in her twenties with her pale skin, light blue eyes and her dark black hair that was up to her back. She was a wealthy CEO of an Industries that sold computers and such and which her husband work at as well.

Mr. Christopher was a handsome man that just had the sense of friendlyness about him whether you knew the guy or not and seemed more laid back then his wife with his dirty blonde hair and dark forest green eyes and only a year younger then his lovely wife.

Mr. Christopher turned after one of the maids informed him of his old friend arrival and saw a dazzling woman of only 29 years old with her dark purple hair in a braid and her violet eyes smiling as she was dressed in a white blouse and black pants. Behind her trail two boys. The one with the white hair in a low pony-tail with violet eyes was slightly taller then the one with purple hair in a braid with crimson eyes, slightly hiding behind the taller one.

"Pandaemonuim!" Mr. Christopher greeted, getting up to hug his dear old friend. "Nice of you to come!" Mrs. Christopher stood up and waited her turn to hug the new arrival.

"Hello Michael. Hello Selene." Ms. Makai greeted the two. Mr. Christopher spotted the boys with odd looks.

"Ah! These must be yours, eh?" He asked, sticking his hand out to greet them. "I'm Michael. An old childhood friend of your mum." He explained.

"I'm Aion, and that's my brother Chrno." Chrno waved from behind Aion, who shook Mr. Christopher's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"And nice to meet you!" Said Mr. Christopher. He stood up and turned to smile at Ms. Makai. "Nice boys you got here, Pandae. Who's the Father?" He asked. Mrs. Christopher shot her husband a look.

"Michael!" She scolded. Ms. Makai chuckle.

"It's alright, Selene. Michael's just being a butthead." She said in a teasing voice. "He's knows very well I was just knocked up by some guy, twice." Mrs. Christopher didn't find any humor about this.

"But the children-" She began. Ms. Makai just waved a hand to dismiss it.

"They're smart boys. They know their Mother was a free-spirit girl who got herself pregnant at the age of 15." She smiled at her boys. "But who wouldn't dare to take a chance to start all over, because of these two precious treasure."

Aion pretended to be bashful. "Aw mom! Your embarressing us! Stop it, please!" He said teasingly. Chrno just rolled his eyes. Ms. Makai laughed as Mr. Christopher grinned.

"See he's got your personality." He said.

"Half of it." Said Ms. Makai. "Chrno's got my silent personality." She smiled at her purple hair son, who slightly went red.

"Would the two of you like to meet Rosette and Joshua?" Mrs. Christopher asked. The two nodded. "Maria will show you where they're at." She said, pointing at the latina maid.

She gave a friendly smiled and show the two boys up the stairs where Mrs. Christopher kids where.

"No Joshua! Pirates don't show any mercy! They're pirates!"

"Aw, come on Rwosette! Just this once, pwease!"

"Fine, but next time I'm making you walk the plank you nimcompo!"

"Ahem!"

Two kids jumped at the silent command. A young blonde of only six years dress in a summer dress jumped up and turned around. Chrno tried not to laugh at the sight before him. The so called mature six year old had black smudges on her face and a patch over her right eye. Her blonde hair was hidden beneath a beat up old hat as her brother had a paper roll around his left leg (he guessed it was suppose to be a wooden leg) and a patch over his left eye and probably took a black marker to color some of his teeth black.

Maria sighed. "Master Joshua! You know better then to color your teeth! Come here! And Miss Rosette, I advise you clean yourself up as well. You have company!" She said, taking the younger boy away as Rosette hastily clean her face and fix herself up. Chrno couldn't help but notice the blush growing on her face.

"So, your Rosette." Aion said, walking towards the blonde girl. "I'm Aion." Rosette nodded as she clean the smudge off her face.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted then flinch as Aion lean over to wipe a miss spot.

"Miss one." He grinned.

"Th-thanks." The girl murmured quite embarressed. "I was just playing with my brother to keep him entertain. He's read all his books and been waiting for sometime to be taken out to get some more." She explain. "Reading pirates is one of his favorite things."

Aion nodded and pulled Chrno over. "Chrno this is Rosette. Say hi." Chrno glared at his brother on being told what to do, but smiled at the young girl.

"Hello."

Rosette's face turned slightly pink. "H-hullo."

Chrno grin. "You sure turn red easily." Rosette squeak as her face began to turn red, but frown at the boy.

"It's not like I do it on purpose." She said hotly. Chrno grin as Aion went off to explore the play room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound so mean. Just I never met a girl who blushes easily." He said. Rosette just nodded and folded her hands behind her back, unsure of what else to do.

Chrno sat down. "So, do you like stories?" He asked. Rosette nodded and sat down as well.

"Yes, probably because my gran-gran used to tell me stories as long as I can remember before she passed away."

"Oh, sorry about that." Chrno said. Rosette shook her head.

"'S okay. She was my great-grandmother." Chrno nodded then flinch as Rosette's soft small hands poked his pointy ear. "Your kind of wierd looking." She said. "I mean who has purple hair, red eyes and pointy ears."

Chrno frown and open his mouth to tell the girl off, but flinch again as Rosette poke one of his fangs. "Heh, sharp teeth. That's so cool!" Chrno just blink.

"It's some kind of diease we have that gives us this wierd looks." Aion said, startling the girl. "It runs through our Mother's side, so we probably got it from them." He leered down at Rosette then kneeled to her, causing the girl to lean away. "They call it Devil Virus."

Rosette gasp as Aion still had on his smirk and walked out of the room. "I'm going to be with Mother, have fun!" He said before shutting the door behind him.

Chrno snorted. "Don't listen to him. He says stuff to just get people worked up and stuff." Rosette blinked.

"But you kind of look like a Devil... with the red eyes and stuff." Chrno pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

"Well, if you want me to lea-"

"GOTCHA!" A voice shouted. Chrno's eyes widen as Joshua tackled him from behind. He turned his head to look at the now clean hyperactive boy.

"Heelllllooooo!"

"Hello to you too." Said Chrno as Joshua slid from his back. He blinked as the five year old boy looked him over.

"Lookie lookie Rwosette! He's got red eyes! Purple hair! And look! Pointy ears! THATS SO COOOOLLLLL!" He squealed. "He kind of looks like a Devil...HUH! ARE you a DEVIL?" Joshua asked, grabbing Chrno's hand in his, blue eyes sparkling with fascination.

"Errr..." Chrno sweatdrop as Rosette laughed.

"Don't be silly Joshua!" She said, giggling softly. "He's not a Devil..." She lean closer, a misheif look in her eye. "He's a Devil Vampire!"

Joshua eyes almost bulged out. "REALLY?" Chrno droop his head. Well, if you can't beat them, join them. He stood up, causing the younger ones to look up at him in curiosty. He grinned to show his sharp fangs.

"Rosette is right, Joshua. I'm a Devil Vampire and in the mood for something to snack on." He lean close to Joshua. "And you look mighty tasty to eat."

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Joshua and Rosette took off with Chrno right on their heels, cackling in glee.

Hours later, Ms. Makai came up to get Chrno, only to find her son on the floor with Joshua and Rosette telling them about the Astral Lines in the sky.

"Then, when that soul's life has ended, it rises back up to the sky, becomes a fragment again, and returns to being part of the Astrallines. This great cycle has continued on this planet for billions of years."

"Really?" Said Joshua as Rosette pondered.

"So, if I go up there, can I see the people who have already died?" She asked. Chrno smiled.

"I dunno. I'm just telling it to you how it was told to me, but" He turned to look at Rosette. "Don't go there too early. You still have allot to live for." Rosette went slightly red on the face.

"Ahem..."

The three kids look to see Ms. Makai standing there. "Come on Chrno. It's time to leave." She said before turning to leave.

"Aw, so soon?" Joshua whined. "I wanted to hear more of your stories, they're so cool!" Chrno smiled as Rosette giggle then gasp as her brother began to cough.

"Joshua?" The blonde patted her brother's back when the coughing got to hard. Chrno slightly began to panick, but calm down as the fit eased with Rosette's help.

"Rest Joshua, i'll get Maria to check up on you, okay?" Rosette said as her brother breathed heavily as he laid back down.

"I HATE being sick." He muttered. Rosette nodded and stood up as her brother fell asleep. She turned to look at Chrno, who only tilted his head.

"He's been sick for as long as I can remember." She said as they began to head downstairs. "Doctors don't know what it is, but the medicine they gave him helps sometimes." She sighed, but force a smile on her lips. "He really enjoys your stories! And.. so do I." Chrno smile as they came to the bottom and reached out with a hand to stroke the girls cheek.

"Don't smile if you don't want to, Rosette." Whisper Chrno. "It looks painful to see it." Rosette gave a sad smile.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay... Here, I want to give this to you, to remember me by." He pulled something over his head and held it to Rosette.

The blonde girl looked at the bronze pocket watch that dangle before her. She blink as she took it into her small hands and look at it then to Chrno. "It was given to me by my Grandpa. It's kind of an heirloom, but I want you to have it."

Rosette blue eyes widen and open her mouth to protest, but Chrno cut her off. "It's okay. I want to give it to you, as a present. Something to resemble our friendship, okay?" Rosette held it close to her chest and smile.

"Okay!"

Chrno grin. "There! I like that smile! It makes you look pretty." Rosette blushed.

"CHRNO!"

The purple hair boy to see his Mother waiting and sighed. He bent to give Rosette a peck on the cheek. "See you later Rosette!" He said, taking off.

Rosette only waved as she watched Chrno being pulled into the taxi by his mother and watched as it took off. She sighed happily and hugged the pocket watch close to her chest.

* * *

_3 Weeks Later_

Chrno sat on his bed, reading a book about Pirates adventures. He had a stack of them by his bed that were presents for Joshua once they visted the Christophers again.

The phone rang then stopped in mid-ring as somebody picked it up.

Aion decided to enter their room, sweating from running around outside with his friends. He spotted his younger brother on the bed. "Reading again?" He said dryly. Chrno grinned.

"Is it a crime?" He asked. Aion rolled his eyes and jump on the bed to wrestle his brother.

"AION!" Chrno shouted as the two fell to the floor, rolling around, knocking stuff of their dresser and desk. A loud thud caught their attention quickly and the first thing that came to their mind was their mother.

"MOM!"

"MOTHER!"

Aion and Chrno race to the living room to find their Mother on the floor, her purple hair spread around her as her face was hiddin in her right hand, sobbing. The phone laid in front of her as the television was on to show a familiar mansion on fire.

Aion tended to their Mother as Chrno stared at the screen.

"Just this afternoon, the well-known Christopher Mansion has been caught on fire with an unknown exlpaination of how it started." It showed firefighters there trying their best to put it out. "So far Mr and Mrs. Christopher along with half of their staff and their two young kids, Rosette and Joshua Christopher have been reported to be trapped inside and unable to get out. By the time the fire is under control, it may be too late to save any of them..."

* * *

_6 Years Later_

"Yes, yes! I know... Yes I know... MOM! Will you please let me talk for a moment? No? Fine! Talk away then!" A young man sighed as the woman on the other phone began to complain to her son. His purple hair was short and eyes a shade of red as he wore a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and jeans. (d.s: I cannot imagine chrno wearing a suit... I just can't!) He was 22 years old, dating and probably soon to be engage. He's also shares Eden Advertisment company with his older brother.

"Mom... Mom...MOM! Look, don't worry. Everything's jake... Okay! I meant everything is okay. Sorry, I'm reading a book that has the timeline set in the 1920's and their slang language is kind of circling around my head. Look, I'll take care of everything, okay? You trust me, right? Okay, see you at lunch, okay? Bye." He hung up his cellphone and sighed.

A pretty blonde with pale blue eyes and pale skin smiled while she sip her drink. "So, your mom is worked up on what's going down at the company, hm?" The young man nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, she thinks she needs to come back to show her sons how to do this right." He sipped his coke. "Even the old man is getting irrated of how things are being run." The woman giggle.

"Everything will turn out all right, Chrno." She reassurred. "It always does."

The young man, Chrno, gave a nervous smile. "That's because Aion always comes up with some bizzare ideas. I just hope he can pull out another one." He looked at his date. "So, how's your day going Magdalene?"

Mary Magdalene, daughter of a Billionaire smiled. "Okay, and you?"

Chrno grinned and leaned over to kiss her full on the lips. "Beautifully." He murmured into the kiss. Mary giggled as she returned it.

Chrno's cellphone went off. The adult teen groan and broke the kiss to answer it. "Yeah? Aion! Guess you got Mom's phone call, huh?" He grinned as Mary sipped her drink once more, unable to help but grin as well.

After their lunch ended, Mary went back to her apartment she was sharing with a friend, since she was attending college and Chrno made his way back to his company on foot, deciding to enjoy the busy street of New York.

Sighing, Chrno began to think about the so-called problem that was happening to the company, not that he think it was a big deal to get all worked over about and fear for his Mother's health even though she was only 39 years old.

Someone bumped into him hard. He snap his head to glare at a young boy with his light brown hair in an army cut. The teenager just glared back and just continue to walk with his other buddies. Chrno continue to frown and shook his head. Teenagers today thought they own everything. He reached for his cellphone... only to find it missing.

Red eyes widen and he searched hsi pockets. Not only his cellphone, but his wallet too!

Chrno turned to see the boy had already broken into a run. Growling, the purple hair male was right after them.

"YO! BILLY! HE'S CAUGHT ON!" A boy shouted with glasses.

"SHUT UP KEVIN AND GET GOING!"

The two turned down an allyway and Chrno didn't hestitate to follow. Trashcans and dumpsters where in his way to slow him down. Chrno tried to shove it away from him as he saw the two boys turn around the corner of the allyway. Growling again, Chrno just jumped ontop of the dumspter and continue to race after them. He caught on to them fast and tackle the one called Kevin to the ground.

"ARGH! BILLY!"

Billy, the one that stole the wallet stop and turned to see Chrno ontop of Kevin and was deciding whether to keep on running or to help out Kevin. Before he can even decided, Chrno pushed off of Kevin.

"You know what digusts me more then dog-poo?" A voice said. "Rich people picking on poor street kids like us." It growled. Chrno stood up, his clothes slightly dirty and saw a young boy probably only 13 years old with long black-blue hair in a ponytail with bangs parted in the middle and deep dark blue eyes with a strange mark tattoo under he's right eye.

Kevin scramble behind the boy as Billy stayed where he was, but then decided to run for it only to run into another boy with messy black hair and brown eyes with light tan skin. He blinked.

"Yo Billy." He said and looked up to see Chrno. "Eh? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN STEALING AGAIN, HAVE YA?" He shouted.

Billy frown and puffed out his chest, since he was three years older then him. "None of your damn business, Zake." The latino frown and stayed where he was.

"She is so gonna have your la cabeza." He said, folding his arms. The other boy that pushed Chrno blink and looked at the older male.

"Did he steal from you?" He asked. Chrno nodded. The younger boy 'eeped' and covered his face.

"Aw man! Aniki is going to have MY head." He groan then squeaked as Billy and Zake errupted into a fight. The two boys began to wrestle as Billy had demanded for the other boy to get out of his way.

A loud sound of glass shattering broke them apart. They all turned to see another look alike of the 13 year old, only this one had his hair in a braid and a different tattoo marking under his left eye.

"Eh! Aniki!" The other 13 year old exclaim seeing his twin. The other twin just stood there holding a bat with a black hat on his head backwards.

"So, Billy and Kevin have been stealing again, hm?" A female voice said. Chrno saw Billy and Kevin tensed as Zake dusted himself off while the other twin's face went pale.

The other twin with the bat stood there as female showed up.

Chrno eyes widen as he saw a young blonde with half her hair pulled into two pig-tails while the other half was loose. Her azure blue eyes held a stern look as she was dressed in a blue hooded jacket with the sleeves cut short and wore black pants, but that wasn't that caught his attention, it was the bronze pocket watch that hung around her neck.

"Rosette...?"

* * *

D.S: Holy shit. This is the first time that I ever written a very long chapter...Nine pages long:almost about to faint: Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm gonna see if I can just cut it down to a few chapters or so. Whew! I hope the others aren't as long as this one or my fingers are going to be pretty tired of typing. :sweatdrop: 


End file.
